


healing spell

by planetundersiege



Series: MageFam Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Healing, Injury, MageFam Week (The Dragon Prince), Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: MageFam Week 2020: Day 5: HurtWhen you were a soldier, especially one training to be a crownsguard, you got injured often.
Relationships: Claudia & Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: MageFam Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	healing spell

When you were a soldier, especially one training to be a crownsguard, you got injured often. Soren’s body was always covered in countless of bruises and the occasional cut from someone accidentally cutting him with a sword during training. His muscles often ached, but he was used to it. Because if he or anyone else ever got a serious injury, his dad or Claudia would always heal them with some dark magic, making them completely fine again.

That didn’t mean getting the actual injury hurt any less though. It was just the healing that sped up, from either months or weeks, to just a few minutes. Though, Soren had gotten used to all of that by now.

Right now he was lying on the courtyard, groaning as Claudia and a few soldiers did their best to lift away the cart that had crashed into him when the horse had gotten loose and gone berserk. The cart had hit Soren, and when his body broke the speed, the cart had flipped over, leaving Soren under it, in extreme pain.

As they got him out, he felt how Claudia have him a hug, before she quickly looked at his body.

  
“I think your right leg is broken, but don’t worry, dad’s already on his way, the pain will stop in just a few minutes, Soren. You can do it.”

“Thanks Claudia. The cart was really heavy over me.”

“Out of the way, that’s my son!”

As Soren heard his father scream, he turned his head and saw how Viren ran up towards him. His eyes were yet black and his hands were filled with lightning, the sign that he had already started the healing spell by draining something magical. He felt how his father touched him as he said the spell once again, and all of his body felt the energy, so powerful and overwhelming, and like always, he blacked out for a couple of minutes. And when he woke up, he was laying in his own bed in their living quarters, Viren and Claudia by his bedside.

“Soren, how are you feeling?” Viren asked, and he just nodded, giving his father a thumbs up.

  
“I feel great, thanks for getting to me so fast. That cart really surprised me when the horse broke loose. It feels nice to feel fine again.”

“I’m glad you’re fine, and I know you being hit by the cart wasn’t your fault, but please be a bit more careful in the future Soren, I don’t like seeing my son in pain, and I’m sure Claudia feels the same.”

He nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll try.”


End file.
